Above ground pools are a popular recreational feature of many homes and are easily installed in any backyard. It is a relatively inexpensive alternative to sublevel built-in pools. One of the shortcomings of the above ground pool, however, is that there is no deck around the circumference of the pool to place thereon refreshments, suntan oil, towels and the like. The top of the pool wall provides only a narrow ledge for placement of these items. Even if items are placed on the narrow ledge, they may easily be knocked into the pool or on the ground. It would be advantageous to have a storage shelf outside the pool and below the top of the wall so that items are within easy reach yet are not subject to being knocked over accidentally by the pool occupant. There exists a need for a table accessory for the above ground pool which can be easily assembled and installed and which can provide a firm and stable support shelf for various items within the easy reach of the pool user.
There exist in the prior art many tables and shelfs that are adapted to be hung over or attached to a wall. There has not been provided, however, an above ground pool wall table structure using polyvinyl chloride tubing and fittings and a suction cup for the bottom support which can easily be assembled from a kit.